


You're my angel

by myrish_lace



Series: Adventures in sexting [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Sexting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon is at a bar with Marg, pouring his heart out about his crush on Sansa Stark. Marg texts Sansa, and Sansa decides to give flirting with Jon a try. Except he's drunk, and really bad at texting. And emojis. But somehow, he's still the dork Sansa wants.





	You're my angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattyshack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/gifts).



> Welcome to fluff without plot! This is basically a silly little text fest that popped into my head, so enjoy! Also I think I got emojis to work in AO3 - hopefully you can see them. Inspired by kattyshack's amazing "the dirty romance novel chronicles" which I absolutely recommend, it's awesome and it's here on AO3. You should check it out!

**Marg:** Jon is gushing. With his head on my shoulder. About you, right here in the bar.

 **Sansa:** is he drinking Bailey’s? You had one job Marg. You know he’s like a kitten with that stuff.

 **Marg:** A very drunk, very mushy kitten. Did you know your hair is pretty and you never talk to him and you’re an angel, like a literal one, that’s v important for some reason

 **Jon:** hey Sansa I really like you. like a lot a lot. and I want to kiss you and show you what I can do with my tongue it’s pretty awesome and I want to do it with you can I please?

Sansa bit her lip. Why was she curled up on this couch rather than at the club? Well, she’d been burned by drunk guys before. Joff had been angry and Harry had been handsy. Jon - he seemed giddy, but she decided to play it safe.

 **Sansa:** Cocky, Jon.

 **Jon:** no no my tongue - wait omg Marg says Harry never went down on you wait what?!

Sansa narrowed her eyes.

 **Sansa:** Marg wtf?

 **Marg:** (Face Throwing A Kiss )

**Jon:** that’s a crime Sansa like a felony like a really bad crime

Sansa sighed. She didn’t want to go there. Guys didn’t like it, and that was that.

 **Sansa:** He just wasn’t into it, Jon. It’s not a big deal.

 **Jon:** OMG it IS though IT IS SANSA

 **Sansa:** How do you know you’d like it anyway?

 **Marg:** Jon just laughed loud enough that the bartender glared at us

 **Jon:** I WILL LIKE IT SO MUCH GUARANTEED

 **Sansa:** :) still cocky Jon

 **Jon:** no tongue wait Marg is sending you a little picture thingy so you can see

Please don’t let it be porn, Sansa thought.

 **Marg:** (Tongue )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)girl this dork does not know how to use emojis and he wants to give you head why are you not here right now

Sansa wiggled a bit in her seat. Jon was a big reason the batteries wore out so fast in her rabbit if she was honest. But…she was still shy. Still skeptical. Still scared.

 **Marg:** You there love? Jon’s extra hot when he’s drunk btw more pout and his cheeks are flushed his hair’s soft too I mean I might hit it why let this golden opportunity go to waste?

Sansa frowned. Marg just might, at that.

 **Sansa:** Marg don’t you dare! I want to talk to Jon.

 **Jon:** Sansa! you’re still there! on the other side of the phone!

 **Marg:** lol knew it dear you’re into him

Sansa grinned. Okay, he was adorable. And hot.

 **Sansa:** Yes I’m here, Jon.

 **Jon:** can I come to where your side of the phone is? wait this bar spins around maybe that’s like a feature now Marg is taking me home but I don’t want to get in the car I want to go to where you are why won’t she let me? Marg is mean Sansaaaaaa

 **Marg:** Pouring him into the Lexus love.

 **Sansa:** Get him home safe and make him drink water.

 **Jon:** awww Marg showed me that’s sweet Sansa you’re sweet to want me not to be drunk later I bet you taste sweet too don’t forget the thing about my tongue because I really really mean it wait Marg no

 **Marg:** And his phone privileges are revoked. He’s mumbling now, Sansa and so good and let me please and if your panties aren’t soaked then girl you are not into guys sorry I don’t make the rules

Sansa smiled. She did wish she could take Jon up on his offer. Her chest was warm and she felt…happy. Jon could be good for her, if she let him.

 **Sansa:** Fine yes Marg I am into Jon a lot. A lot a lot.

 **Jon** (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss ) also Marg taught me emojis also I (Sparkling Heart ) you also(Tongue ) see? it’ll be great I’ll make it great I promise you’re an (Smiling Face With Halo ) and I (Sparkling Heart ) you

 **Sansa:** Marg!

 **Marg:** You’re welcome, darling **.**


End file.
